


Battle, A Different Kind [Podfic]

by scribbled (aurons_fan)



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Movie, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurons_fan/pseuds/scribbled
Summary: A Podfic of "Battle, A Different Kind" by tielanAuthor's original summary:   Mulan girds herself for a different kind of battle.
Relationships: Fa Mulan | Hua Mulan/Li Shang (Disney)
Kudos: 7
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	Battle, A Different Kind [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Battle, A Different Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143524) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 



> For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan)   
> Inspired by [Battle, A Different Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143524) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan)

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](MP3%20URL) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Battle, A Different Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143524)

 **Author:** [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan)

 **Reader:** [scribbled (aurons_fan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurons_fan/pseuds/scribbled)

 **Length:** 8:38

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/CCPAI/%5bMulan%5d%20Battle,%20A%20Different%20Kind.mp3)  
_(right click to save-as)_

(thanks to paraka for hosting!)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology! Thanks to tielan for blanket permission to podfic their stories.


End file.
